Kamen Rider Odin (Zi-O)
This unnnamed man transformed into . He is also the hidden true antagonist of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. History In 2019, suddenly the Mirror World's Battle Fight is started again. The unknown person is also responsible for giving Tatsuya the Another Ryuki Watch in order to transform into Another Ryuki. After Tatsuya’s defeat, this new user of Odin deck transforms and confronts Zi-O and Geiz, with three Survive cards in his Gold Visor. With the two Survive Cards are disintegrated from Odin’s Gold Visor due to the power of Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches, Zi-O and Geiz finally defeats Odin and he is disintegrated. His last words were "Yui..." Kamen Rider Odin Odin Rider Statistics *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 100kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 17.5t (AP: 350) *'Kicking Power': 25t (AP: 500) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4 seconds *'Sight': 20km *'Hearing': 25km As a fighter, Odin was observant, methodical, silent, and usually only moved when using a card or attacking, otherwise relying heavily on his ability to teleport, and his opponent's brashness. Odin is mostly a melee fighter, though has been known to send a gust of exploding feathers while his opponent was vulnerable. Kamen Rider Femme can also use these abilities, but to a more limited degree. Interestingly, his teleportation ability and gust attacks do not require an Advent Card to use. Contract Monster It's assumed that like all the other Mirror Monsters, Goldphoenix was created by Yui and Shiro's pictures from their childhood. Because of Odin's tendency to reappear, it isn't know what happens to Goldphoenix when its contractor dies. It's also unknown what happened to Goldphoenix at the conclusion of the Rider Battle, but following the time reversal, an assumption can be made that it never existed to begin with. It's also the most powerful Contract Beast. Advent Deck GOLDPHOENIX.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 8000): Summons Goldphoenix SwordVent-3.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Saber, dual sabers formed from the Goldphoenix's wings GuardVent-4.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Shield, a shield made from the Goldphoenix's tail TimeVent.jpg|'Time Vent': Allows Odin to reverse time. StealVent-1.jpg|'Steal Vent': Allows Odin to steal any weapon or defense object his opponent may have FinalVent-7.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 10000): Goldphoenix descends into the battlefield rushing towards the opponent while blasting them with a fiery light attack. This attack is powered up when used in conjunction with the Shippu and Rekka Survive cards and lost power once they vanished. Img odin01.png|'Survive Mugen': One of Odin's three Survive Cards which boost his power. This is his main Survive Card, carried in the center of the Gold Visor's mouth, alongside the two other Survive Cards as its wings. As long as he has the three cards, Odin is immortal. Used in Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki. Survive_Left_Wing.jpg|'Survive Shippu': One of Odin's three Survive Cards which boost his power. It ends up disappearing due to the effects of the Knight Ride Watch. Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka': One of Odin's three Survive Cards which boost his power. It ends up disappearing due to the effects of the Ryuki Ride Watch. Powers and Abilities Equipment *Advent Deck - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Kamen Rider Odin holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world *V-Buckle - Transformation belt materialised from a mirror reflection. *Advent Cards - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Monsters (if they catch any). Weapons *Odin **Gold Visor - Staff-like Visor for Odin to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. His Gold Visor is shown to be able to carry four cards at once, up to three Survive Cards on top, and then a separate card on the middle. **Gold Sabers - A pair of swords modeled after Goldphoenix's feathers. **Gold Shield - Odin's shield modeled after Goldphoenix's tail. *Crystal Orb - He uses his crystal orb to absorb the life energies of innocent victims beaten by Another Ryuki. He also uses it to shoot enemies as well as to power up Another Ryuki. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsuyoshi Koyama, who voiced the previous incarnations of Odin, also voiced this version and this time even outside of transformation. However, he was physically portrayed by an uncredited suit actor, with his face covered all the time during his appearance in the series. Notes *This version of Odin is implied to be Shiro Kanzaki or some kind of incarnation of him, mentioning Yui as his final line before his death. ** If this is the case, it would be difficult to bring the actor who plays him (Kenzaburo Kikuchi), since he retired from acting in 2007. *Unlike the three previous users of Odin deck, this user transforms into Kamen Rider Odin onscreen for the first time in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, something that is never seen in Ryuki series. His Odin deck is inserted into his golden V-Buckle seemingly by itself, this transformation style is very similar to other time-manipulating Riders, such as Kamen Rider Cronus from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Gaoh from Kamen Rider Den-O. *Like the Mirror Riders in the TV series, this Odin also died an ironic death. He secretly masterminded Tatsuya's killing spree and plans to continue the Rider Fight endlessly using three Survive cards (Rekka, Shippu, and Mugen), only for Zi-O and Geiz to destroy the Survive Rekka and Shippu cards to defeat him. *It is also unknown who among the Time Jackers provided the Another Ryuki Watch to the unknown user of Odin before it is given to Tatsuya. References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Zi-O Characters